I'll always be with you
by Flower forest 23
Summary: A story about Eleanor and Greenly's relationship. Rated M for suicide


Eleanor watched as Henry walked down the street. She was angry at Henry but at the same time she felt extremely sorry for him; he would now have to raise his two children Jason and Ellen on his own. The two 4 year olds cried next to him and her thoughts went to Greenly. She remembered when Greenly held her arm and how she always stayed by her side. Now, now she was no longer there, she now held a new person's arm and now she was gone.

Eleanor knew that what she felt for the redhead was forbidden but she couldn't help herself. She had always feared that she would lose Greenly, this fear of losing her began after the war. The flu pandemic had reached Greenly, who started to slowly succumb to the disease. Eleanor visited her every day and sometimes refused to leave. Eleanor wanted to keep her safe from everything but now she no longer could.

Sighing she looked at the picture frame that held the photo of her, Greenly, Hazel and Jane at their graduation from Finishing school. She remembered how Jane had convinced them to take a walk in the woods and they all got lost and a storm came in, forcing them to find shelter in a nearby cave.

The storm kept Greenly up who was crying silently. Eleanor had struggled to sleep and when she heard Greenly crying she woke up instantly. Eleanor embraced Greenly and kissed her forehead. Greenly started to smile and she calmed down in Eleanor's arms. Squeezing her tightly Eleanor moved her arms down to Greenly's waist and Greenly rested her head on Eleanor's chest. That's when their romance began.

After that they spent more time with each other than before. A week after Jane left Eleanor and Greenly had snuck off to their favourite park late at night. The two said nothing to each other instead they relished in the presence of their love. Eleanor took Greenly's hand and Greenly squeezed back. The two were nothing but a few mere inches away from each other. They leaned into a passionate kiss and gently pulled away wanting more.

That was their first kiss but defiantly not the last. Soon they had gone to the jungle of Africa in search of their friend Jane. It was a long boat ride but the two found ways of showing their love for each other. When they arrived Eleanor never let Greenly out of her sight and Greenly never left Eleanor's side. Once they were lost in the jungle Eleanor learnt a few lessons during that trip and they helped her and Greenly become even closer.

However when they returned Greenly was betrothed to a man named Henry and so she had to marry him and for the sake of her and Eleanor she had to seeing her girlfriend and begin to love her husband. A year later the twins were born Jason was perfect mixture of his parents and Ellen was the exact image of her mother except she had brown hair.

As the coffin containing Greenly was lowered into the ground, Eleanor felt like her soul had been crushed. After the service Henry walked over to her "I'm sorry about Greenly; I know much you love her" he softly whispered. Eleanor looked at him in shock. He sighed "My parents married me off to Greenly because they knew that I was gay. I learnt to love Greenly but… I wish the two of you had more time together." After that he walked away.

Later that night Eleanor cried as she looked to the sky "I'm sorry, I'm sorry my love. I couldn't save you!" Her tears kept on flowing whilst Greenly's words rang through her mind _'I'll always be with you!'_ Eleanor slowly began to stop crying and she walked out onto her patio.

She then stood on the railing "Yes, my love, my darling Greenly, you'll always be with me and I'll always be with you." And then she jumped. As her body hit the ground, she felt her spirit leaving her body. Eleanor looked down and saw that she was already up in the clouds and there in the distance was Greenly's spirit.

They floated over to one another "Hello my love" came Greenly's sweet voice. Eleanor pulled her into a kiss. They could be together again and this time; they would be forever…


End file.
